villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Higgins (Fatal Fashion)
Jennifer Higgins (Linsey Godfrey) was the main villainess from the 2018 film, Fatal Fashion (alternately titled, Deadly Runway; aired on Lifetime Movie Network as Designed to Kill on October 25, 2019). Backstory Jennifer Higgins was a fashion photographer, but her backstory revealed that she dated a model in college; a relationship that ended in tragedy due to the couple being in a car accident that killed Jennifer's boyfriend. Jennifer had caused the accident by taking photos of her boyfriend while driving, and it was after the loss that she became heartbroken and developed a romantic and obsessive fixation with male models. Jennifer had many affairs with her models, though her psychotic behavior caused her relationships to end. As shown in the beginning of the film, Jennifer went off the deep end during a job in New York, as she threatened a young woman with a knife due to the fact that she was posing close to a model she fancied. Events A year after the incident, Jennifer was formally introduced as Palm Vista High's new fashion and photography teacher, wtih her eye being caught by student David Doolittle (the film's main protagonist). She later gave David a makeover and molded him into her latest model; taking photos for a fashion designer she claimed to know. In habitual fashion, Jennifer developed a sexual obsession with David, but upon learning that David also caught the eye of classmate Brittany, her maniacal persona came out in the form of slashing Brittany's photo with a knife. Later on, Jennifer asked Brittany to stay after school to take photos, and it was during this session that the women talked about Brittany's upcoming date with David, with Brittany revealing that she was using David to make her boyfriend, Trey, jealous. Afterwards, Jennifer instructed Brittany to climb higher on the stepladder she was posing on, after which Jennifer forcibly "fixed" Brittany's hair before shoving Brittany over the balcony and to her death. The villainess later set up Brittany's death as a suicide, which included a note that had Brittany portrayed as being tired of being the "pretty girl" for everyone. On the following day, talent agent Andrea Rogers apporached David and made an offer to be his manager, with Jennifer voicing her suspicions of Andrea to David, as they knew each other. As it turned out, not only did Andrea and Jennifer know each other, but Andrea was aware of Jennifer's past, which included her breakdown in New York. Jennifer confronted Andrea after failing to get through to David (in her mind) and begged her to let David remain with her, only for Andrea to inform Jennifer that she wasn't an agent, just a photographer. Andrea also brought up Jennifer's incident and her deceased boyfriend, blaming her for the accident that killed him. In response, Jennifer attacked and strangled Andrea to death, and later set up Andrea's murder as a robbery and gang attack. After killing Andrea and seeing that Caitlyn (David's classmate turned love interest/secondary protagonist) was eyeing David, a jealous Jennifer decided to give her a makeover and turn her into a model, only doing so to sabotage Caitlyn. The villainous madwoman enlisted a male pornstar and took photos of him, after which she photoshopped Caitlyn into the pics to make it appear that Caitlyn had accepted an earlier offer to do a pornographic shoot (an offer sent to her by Jennifer using a disposable phone). Climax & Death The doctored photos went public and led to Caitlyn losing her upcoming job with an agency, and Caitlyn's confrontation with Jennifer regarding her accusations led to the villainess claiming that she was in San Diego with her friends, doing so by showing a doctored photo as evidence. Jennifer managed to manipulate David into distancing himself from Caitlyn under the claim that the scandal could threaten his career, which ended their relationship. However, Caitlyn subsequently reported Jennifer to Principal Wilson, with Wilson confronting Jennifer and firing her. She later met David for coffee, leading to a romantic relationship, completing Jennifer's true goal. Afterwards, Jennifer made an offer to David that would have him travel the world, which surprised David's mother, Suzanne, who had begun to figure out Jennifer's true demeanor. David accepted, only for Jennifer to manipulate him to stay away from his mother and inform him that the trip was postponed. However, David saw Jennifer's true colors while he was talking on the phone with Caitlyn, as she snatched the phone from him and told Caitlyn to never contact David again, only to feign remorse for her actions. After another tryst, David left for fresh air, only to be confronted by Suzanne, who revealed Jennifer's past to David. David dismissed his mother's claims, but after finding a bat in Jennifer's closet (which was part of the doctored photos), he realized that she sabotaged Caitlyn and confronted her. The confrontation ended with the evil Jennifer knocking out David with a bat, and later sending a text to Caitlyn luring her to Jennifer's loft, where the maniacal villainess held Caitlyn at gunpoint. She later ordered Caitlyn to whip David (who was tied up and gagged) with a cable; her twisted form of punishment towards David for leaving her. Afterwards, Jennifer tossed a box cutter to Caitlyn and ordered her to mutilate David's face, with Caitlyn refusing and daring Jennifer to shoot her. The villainess fired a non-fatal shot in Caitlyn's shoulder, and afterwards, Jennifer lashed at David for leaving her, stating that he was ungrateful to her and adding that she owned David and had every right to physically destroy him. Jennifer was about to shoot and kill David, only for Caitlyn to use the box cutter to cut David free just as Jennifer fired her shot. Jennifer fired a non-fatal shot at David after regaining control of her gun, after which she saw David and Caitlyn holding hands and mocked their relationship. She stated to David that she really loved him, but at that moment, Suzanne arrived and plunged her kitchen knife in Jennifer's back, killing her. Trivia *Linsey Godfrey also played villainess Blaire Hawkins on CSI: Miami. Gallery Jennifer Higgins 3.png Jennifer Higgins 4.png Jennifer Higgins 5.png Jennifer Higgins 6.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Killed by Female Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Teacher Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed